


El amanecer desde la cima

by YuuseiHer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Argentinian Oikawa Tooru, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Birthday Oikawa Tooru, Happy Birthday Tooru Oikawa 2020, Light Angst, Oikawa Tooru Week, Oikawa Tooru Week 2020, Oikawa Tooru's Birthday, Other, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Reflection, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Tooru is the best boy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuseiHer/pseuds/YuuseiHer
Summary: "El talento florece, el instinto se pule" Esa frase siempre le había marcado, se sentía tan única y que le describía a la perfección ya que él solo era una mezcla de instinto pulido y trabajo duro. Tras elegir el camino más duro y difícil donde su orgullo era lo único que tenía, cierto rayo de sol le recordó lo divertido que era el volleyball y que todo ese llanto, frustración, sacrificios y demás valía la pena porque Toto ahora podía sonreír tras veintisiete años ya que ese momento único que vivía era el mejor regalo del mundo.Nada mejor que ese hermoso amanecer desde la cima.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Oikawa Week 2020





	El amanecer desde la cima

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, yo estoy en hype por el final de Haikyuu que me dejó llorando, recordando cuanto amo esta serie que durante seis años y medio me ha dejado tanto y ahora le digo adiós...Pero no todos los finales son malos ¿Verdad? Mientras el fandom siga, Haikyuu seguirá además nos queda el anime, stages y novelas así que a seguirle ¿Y qué mejor que celebrar a Oikawa Tooru? Un fic MUY tardío por su cumpleaños pero es mejor tarde que nunca y Tooru es la representación de eso. Es un fic que hago con mi corazón porque Tooru es de mis personajes favoritos, aparte de que es para su cumpleaños, es para la Oikawa Tooru week día "Decepción" y "Nuevos inicios".
> 
> Deben estar al día con el manga para entenderlo, lo lamento (O, al menos, el arco de Brasil).
> 
> Espero les guste leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo; para mejor experiencia (?) pueden escuchar "Hatsunetsu" (el ED 2 de la segunda temporada).
> 
> Recuerden que comentarios, favs y compartir siempre se los agradezco.
> 
> Todos los créditos de los pj a Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> ¡Vuelen!

Veintiséis años ¿Eh? Dos décadas, un lustro y un año.

Un largo camino a decir verdad pero, al parecer, aun le faltaba por recorrer una parte más antes de hacerle ganar a Mattsun algo de dinero por hacerle su sueño realidad de finalmente enterrarlo y volverlo cenizas para que cerrara la boca y nunca más volviera a abrirla.

Miró el cielo, las constelaciones y las pocas estrellas que brillaban en su contaminada ciudad latinoamericana…Si alguien hace trece años, diez años u ocho años le hubiera dicho eso, seguro se hubiera reído como desquiciado mientras balbuceaba cosas improbables como Godzilla siendo mejor que los aliens (Cosa que era obviamente falso. Los aliens ya estaban confirmados por la NASA así que ¡Já, Iwa-chan! Punto para el maravilloso Tooru).

¿Ese cielo era el mismo que habían visto el día de ayer en Japón? Ese cielo encapotado con solo un par de estrellas que seguro ya habían muerto hace tanto tiempo pero que para ellos aún seguían brillando. Estiró su brazo a esa nublada noche que trataba de despejarse y sonrió con nostalgia de aquellos dolorosos días, esos ayeres llenos de lamentos que le trajeron ahora a ese lugar, a esa ciudad sin mar donde en ese instante se estaba muriendo de frío ¡En julio! Quería reír por ello.

Sus cumpleaños en Miyagi siempre eran en pleno verano, con Iwa-chan a su lado cazando insectos bajo el calor del abrasador sol japonés, comiendo paletas heladas, practicando volleyball, recibiendo miles de regalos de sus fans y, si tenía novia y tiempo, teniendo una cita a su lado con ropas frescas por las recién iniciadas vacaciones de verano así que ahora se reía porque nunca hubiera pensado que en su cumpleaños se compraría un mate caliente con un pastel para celebrar mientras usaba suéter.

Su nacimiento era sinónimo de una intensa ola de calor, algo de refrescante lluvia y sandías pero eso le pertenecía a 及川 徹.

Él ahora era Tooru "Toto" o "Totito" Oikawa, ciudadano argentino que en ese instante sonreía con la mano alzada al cielo y un mate caliente en su otra mano tras haber comido tomaticán y algo de dulce de leche y pastel. Ya no era un chico japonés de provincia que jamás había ido a las nacionales; ahora era un argento más, un hombre que jugaba volleyball con su maestro, tratando de llegar hasta su límite, hasta que no pudiera subir un escalón más; pfft, incluso llegó a ser "Watanabe Ken" para unos desconocidos en la playa pero, tras tantas transformaciones, finalmente creía haber llegado a su verdadero yo.

Tooru en ese instante era todo menos及川 徹, ya no era ese chiquillo con la rodilla jodida y nada más en su cabeza que pensamientos negativos hacia sí mismo, odiando haber nacido sin ese talento que los genios como el dúo raro o Ushiwaka poseían y él jamás podría tener ya que era un humano normal y cualquiera con solo un poco más de habilidades físicas que los demás.

Definitivamente no era ese chiquillo que lloró cuando perdió su pase a las nacionales en su último año de secundaria y preparatoria…Ese chiquillo que por tener el corazón roto se compró por puro capricho unas gafas a pesar de tener vista perfecta.

Ya no era ese perdido y frustrado adolescente que en su cumpleaños dieciocho miró al cielo con la mano extendida hacia él, pensando si podría llegar a cumplir su deseo de llegar a las nacionales ese año tras, finalmente, ganarle a Shiratorizawa.

El castaño soltó una pequeña risilla al recordar aquello, moviendo un poco sus manos mientras exhalaba algo de vaho por el frío que reinaba en esa ciudad, su ciudad.

Incluso si era esa noche ¿Estaba bien ser engreído? Aunque esa era una pregunta estúpida tomando en cuenta que se trataba de él, el gran rey, su apodo favorito a decir verdad pero, todas las monarquías llegan a su gran final tras ser derrocadas al ser demasiado frágiles…Tal como él solía ser.

及川 徹, un chico lleno de debilidades y frustraciones, de heridas y nada más que derrotas que muchas veces se preguntaba ¿Por qué seguía jugando? ¿Por qué seguía levantando? ¿Por qué aparte de su estúpido orgullo? Practicaba hasta el cansancio, estudiaba, comía y respiraba volleyball pero aun así, eso no era suficiente…En Japón nunca fue suficiente ya que, a pesar de que las miradas de las personas en las gradas estaban fijas en él, esos múltiples ojos brillaban solamente ante las jugadas del dúo raro, ante los remates de Ushijima…Ante personas que no valdría la pena mencionar en ese instante.

徹 significaba "atravesar, traspasar, llegar al otro lado" y, junto al nombre de Iwaizumi, ambos significaban "testarudo", lo cual creía que les venía mejor en comparación de sus nombres por sí solos.

Siempre creyó que su nombre no le quedaba ¿Atravesar qué? ¿Llegar a dónde? Pero ahora, en San Juan, con el frío aire que entraba a sus pulmones sabía que tardó casi dos décadas para hacerle honor a ese kanji cuando llegó al otro lado del mar, atravesando el mundo de norte a sur, de este a oeste para entender el porqué de ese ese nombre el cual, cambió de ser "徹" a "Tooru", no más kanjis, katakanas o hiraganas; solo acentos y algunas letras extrañas como "ñ" que no lograba entender por completo.

Miró las estrellas un poco más y suspiró, recordando esos ayeres donde pedía a las estrellas fugaces (o platillos voladores que pasaban rápidamente y asemejaban ser una estrella fugaz) que llegara ese día en que pudiera observar la vista desde la cima…

Recuerda como miró la cancha, a sus compañeros y como todo cayó a su alrededor cuando ese último perfecto remate que mandó a Hajime fue bloqueado y usado como contra ataque por Tobio y Shouyou.

Creyó que en ese momento todo terminaba.

La cancha se vaciaba de color, el sonido dejaba de escucharse y solo quedaba él, de pie en ese escenario totalmente vacío, escuchando su respiración pasar de agitada a una totalmente calma, sintiendo cada latido de su corazón, la sangre correr por sus venas y su mirada fijada en algún lugar que no sabía cuál era porque nada más que un crudo blanco se pintaba a su alrededor.

Sabía que ese era el final, no habría más para él. Ese día, en ese momento, todo acababa para él respecto al volleyball en Aoba Johsai; no obstante, algo le decía que ese instante era un adiós mucho más significativo.

Su último partido de secundaria.

Tooru emitió una pequeña risita al recordar aquello ¿Quién diría que sería su último partido oficial en Japón?

Su último partido oficial como及川 徹, joven de nacionalidad japonesa.

El castaño cerró su puño y bajó su brazo, mirándolo antes de extender su palma, esa palma que horas antes usó para golpear el balón que tantas veces había tocado desde niño pero que, desde que llegó a Argentina, se sentía totalmente distinto a cuando estaba en Japón.

Tras ese partido, siguió practicando, sin embargo, se sentía perdido y desorientado en ese mundo monocromático. Definitivamente quería seguir jugando, egoístamente quería seguir con el volleyball y estar de pie en la cancha para derrotar a todos pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué haría? El futuro se veía tan confuso, como si una fuerte lluvia le nublara la visión.

"Cuando alguien en algún lado te supera en algo tendrás tiempo para lamentarte de que nacieron diferentes a ti, y que superarlos es imposible sin importar el esfuerzo, los planes o los compañeros de equipo que tengas después de haber agotado todas las posibilidades y haber hecho el esfuerzo; no obstante, creer que "Esa no es mi fuerza" y simplemente moverse hacia adelante en vez de rendirse y decir "No soy un genio" es probablemente un camino mucho más difícil y doloroso"

Fue ahí que la lluvia burlona cesó su sonrisa, que sus ojos brillaron y su espíritu ferviente quemó más ardiente que nunca antes en su pecho. Oikawa alzó la mirada; después de todo, un rey no puede andar con la cabeza baja o se le cae la corona, y exhaló todo el aire que contenía con una sonrisa, decidido a llegar a la cima para contemplar la vista de ese amanecer que siempre le había sido negada observar…Podía sentir que definitivamente llegaría ahí tras las palabras de su maestro.

Claro que nada fue miel sobre hojuelas ni viento en popa. Tuvo días difíciles y días más difíciles; entre aprender el idioma, Iwa-chan mandándole una foto con Ushijima en EUA, ver a Tobio en los olímpicos de Rio mientras él seguía en la banca del UPCN…

Hubo varias veces que creyó que rendirse sería lo mejor pero, eso significaba apuntar a la cima, saber que el camino estaría lleno de tropiezos, por cada paso que diera, habría veces en que retrocedería tres. San Juan era tan distinto a Miyagi, no solo culturalmente, también su gente, tenía una vibra tan distinta a la japonesa, no obstante, cuando entró finalmente como regular en el club y dio su primer servicio ace pudo sentir que lo distinto no era malo, que esa emoción no la sentiría jamás en Japón ya que los argentinos se caracterizan por la pasión en todo lo que hacen, dicen o piensan y él…Él también.

La afición volviéndose loca con el furor de su nombre, sus compañeros de equipo celebrando, su maestro desde la tribuna aplaudiéndole mientras gritaba con la porra por su excelente servicio.

Fue en ese preciso instante donde lo supo.

Supo que ya no era japonés así como tampoco era徹, él era Toto, orgulloso armador del UPCN que iría a las siguientes olimpiadas costara lo que costara porque era esa pasión y orgullo argentino suyo lo que le hacían seguir adelante, aprender, absorber todo lo necesario de donde fuera, no importando la manera, para poder seguir contra esos constantes obstáculos que se presentaban frente a él.

Estaba recogiendo y buscando un futuro que no tendría igual.

En su andar en tierras sudamericanas, sonrió al encontrarse con esa inconfundible cabellera naranja que le recordó lo divertido que era el volleyball; que todo ese trabajo duro y, a veces, martirizante lo hacía por esos momentos únicos que se grababan en su corazón de por vida, por esos instantes gloriosos donde sonreía sin igual al sentir el balón tocar su mano, el sudor caer por su rostro y su sangre recorrer su cuerpo a mil por hora.

Había veces que olvidaba el porqué de todo, por suerte, siempre llegaba alguien a recordarle que detrás de esa dieta balanceada, esos entrenamientos diarios y su computadora atascada de videos de partidos se encontraba esa chispa que solo el volleyball podía encender, esa sensación que le hacía creer que era lo más divertido que jamás podría imaginar y, tal como Iwa-chan dijo una vez, jamás estaría satisfecho de experimentar esa emoción, ni siquiera cuando fuera viejo porque esa hambre y pasión eran constantes en él.

Shouyou fue ese viento que le refrescó y recordó porqué hacía todo eso, esa brisa marina que despeinó sus cabellos y avisó que, a pesar de que había nubes en el firmamento, aún tenía que ver un amanecer desde esa ansiada cima que siempre quiso disfrutar.

Fue en ese día que regresó de Brasil que renunció a su antiguo yo, a ese pasaporte japonés rojo para cambiarlo por uno azul, a ese "こんにちは" por "¡La concha de tu madre, boludo! ¡Eso no era fuera!".

El día que decidió dejar atrás todo para seguir ese rumbo al que se había aferrado tan persistentemente desde la vez que el remate de Shouyou golpeó sus brazos, dando el pitazo final a su último juego de preparatoria.

Finalmente era libre.

Tooru se metió nuevamente a su departamento al sentir la nariz helada del frío y su mate ya no tan caliente, cerrando la puerta para calentar un poco más de agua, quitándose uno de los suéteres que tenía encima, topándose en su ida a la habitación con su uniforme de la selección argentina que usaría para los olímpicos de Tokio 2020 pero que tendría que esperar usar para finalmente saborear las mieles de la victoria con su palabra cumplida al derrotar a todos en el equipo japonés.

Un año más…Solo debía esperar un año más para poder mirar ese amanecer que tanto quería ver.

.

.

.

El silbatazo final resonó en el estadio.

Un breve silencio se hizo saber antes de escuchar los gritos, las porras y la emoción que hacía vibrar por completo la chancha con los doce jugadores en ella; sintiendo cada uno esa respiración, esos latidos que eran únicos y jamás volverían a sentir.

La remera azul contra la playera roja.

El pasaporte azul contra el pasaporte rojo.

Finalmente, a sus veintisiete años, Tooru gritó de emoción desde el fondo de su pecho, llorando, dejando fluir todo lo que había guardado; toda esa emoción, ese dolor, esas decepciones, caídas, todo, todo había valido la pena ya que la Selección Argentina de volleyball masculino se llevaba la medalla de oro tras una aguerrida final contra la Selección Japonesa.

Por fin, tras unos veinte años de derrotas, de tristezas, llantos, esfuerzos, decepciones, trasnochadas, sacrificios y algunos logros que entibiaban su corazón, finalmente Tooru veía en el país del sol naciente ese amanecer que solo los ganadores pueden observar desde la cima y era la mayor delicia que podría saborear, incluso mayor a las empanadas que su abuelita (una vecina que lo había "adoptado") le preparaba con tanto cariño.

Al fin pertenecía al equipo con los seis jugadores más fuertes, al equipo que se lleva los aplausos mientras los fanáticos celebraban con bombo y platillo su nueva adquisición de oro al medallero de su país, de su amada y querida Argentina.

Estaba ahí, de pie en el escalón más alto junto al resto de su equipo y su mentor, con la brillante medalla dorada colgando orgullosamente de su cuello mientras él no podía parar de llorar con una sonrisa, sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorrió de pies a cabeza al escuchar el himno argentino sonar con los fanáticos en el estadio cantándolo.

Al terminar el himno, dio otro grito que brotó naturalmente de él, sintiendo la emoción inundarle ya que la vista desde la cima, desde ese pedestal, era mejor de lo que alguna vez había imaginado. Tocó su medalla y sonrió con toda la emoción que sentía fluyendo dentro de él, esa medalla era la prueba de que estaba vivo, que se encontraba en la cima tras seguir el camino más largo y duro que jamás imaginó, ese escenario blanco finalmente lucía sus verdaderos colores, haciéndole vibrar de dentro hacia afuera, sabiendo que esa vista perduraría en su mente por el resto de sus días.

El mejor regalo de cumpleaños que alguna vez pudo recibir y, lo mejor, lo obtuvo con sus propias manos.

El amanecer desde arriba definitivamente era hermoso.

**Author's Note:**

> "El talento florece, el instinto se pule"
> 
> Recuerden pasar a ponerle like a mi página de facebook, es Yuusei Her y tiene de portada BSD y de perfil a Kaneki aunque lo pienso cambiar jaja


End file.
